Minor Misunderstandings
by Musicotaku08
Summary: Mio is leaving the country... Will Ritsu be okay?
1. Chapter 1

My first collection of one shots, Enjoy! :)

Ritsu was walking down the hallway, not minding her surroundings. She wasn't feeling well that day, because she knew that her best friend was moving in a few days, and she wasn't prepared for it yet.

_~Flashback~_

_August 9, 2011_

_Ritsu's POV_

"_Mio we have to go… our break is done…" I silently told Mio, who was sleeping._

_She stood up and ran into the restroom. _

"_Mio…!" I ran after her. What a friend I am… thinking she was sleeping… but she was actually crying._

"_Mio its alright…"_

_It was my first time seeing Mio like that… the other times… she only told me about them. Since that time, I vowed to myself that I'd be there for Mio when she was down, even if she is moving. But so far… all I do is get her angry…_

_I went to food stall we were at a while ago and asked for tissue. I came back, finding Mio washing her face. I handed her the tissue._

_I suck at comforting people…_

_We went to our classmates, who were near the gate. It was our Intrams that day, so we had no classes._

"_Mio! Are you alright?" One of our good guy friends asked._

_But Mio didn't answer. Instead she laid her head on my shoulder._

"_Shh its alright Mio." I patted her head. I could feel her tears on my shoulder, but I didn't mind._

_~0~_

_Mio stopped crying after a while. I felt terrible though. I wasn't able to cheer her up. Everyone else was able to though. I'm a terrible friend…_

_~0~_

"_Ritsu…? Are you alright…?" Yui asked her._

_They were sitting down, tired from the events that happened during the day._

_No… I'm not… I'm never going to be alright…_

_At that moment, Mio saw the side of Ritsu she never saw before. Her vulnerable side at its weakest. No one ever saw Ritsu cried before, except when it was Mio's last day in __Sakuragaoka Girl's High School__. They had been chatting and Mio occasionally visited Sakuragaoka before she really did leave the country. And now, Ritsu's main source of support and happiness is moving to a different country._

_~End of Flashback~_

September 2, 2011.

Sigh… She's leaving on Monday… and I bet she's mad at me… I didn't mean to get her angry after her farewell party… I just misunderstood her…

"MIO!" Yui and the others shouted. I stood up and followed. I was silently excited, more excited than the others, but I let the others go to her first. It sounds fair that way, since I usually hug her first and all.

But now she's going to ignore me…

"Hey lets all go back to the table!" Mugi shouted.

I groggily walked back to the table until I felt someone hug me really tightly from behind.

"I thought you went home!" Mio exclaimed.

"Mio…? I thought you were mad at me…?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I thought I got you mad last weekend… and you weren't online… I know you have a life and all, but still…"

"I'm not." She smiled. Sigh… I'm going to miss that smile…

But I smiled back, knowing it was going to be that last time we'd see each other in a long time.

Waa! Its so short… I'm sorry minna. T.T

I hope you enjoyed it though.

Well… Ja'ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :) sorry for not uploading the chapters soon, but being in high school and concentrating on this was hard, so I sort of put it on hiatus without you knowing it. I'm so sorry T.T I promise next time I'll tell you if I'll be on hiatus again.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank LenxRinKagamine for requesting me to make this one-shot into a story ^0^**

**Note: I don't own K-on! Or Owl City. I'm just an avid fan. 'Nuff said.**

**_  
>Chapter 2<strong>

It was their break already and Ritsu felt relieved. She needed a break from her daily life in school. Every since Mio left, she'd been a mess. The depression that surrounded her felt like it was turning into anger towards her classmates. She needed something that could take her mind off of things.

And the perfect answer was a concert. Ritsu loved concerts, but she only been to three of them. The idea being able to see your favourite singer/band, being able to sing with them, and just purely having fun… was just too good.

So Ritsu planned to get tickets and join contests so that the experience would be worth a lifetime.

~0~

**[Ritsu's POV]**

My plan was to buy tickets for my family and win the contest that gave out 5 free tickets to 8 winners and give them to my friends. I did want to get my mind off things, but it would be boring if there were too little people with me. It would be an experience of a lifetime if there were people with me.

A few days later, I won the contest and invited two of my friends. The rest, I gave them to my cousin and my driver. I kept the last ticket, but I ended up splitting it in half and giving them to my friends.

We got to the concert grounds early. The first 80 people were able to get an album signed as long as they bought it there and they were able to get those stick on tattoos.

The first 200 people were able to get light sticks.

As we line up to go and have out album signed, I suddenly think of Mio and how it would be so awesome to have our albums signed together. We'd be so kilig to be meeting Adam Young. (A/n: There's no English word for kilig, but it's that positive feeling girls get. It also makes a person blush.) And we'll be both screaming at the top of our lungs and singing along.

But it cant be helped.

~0~

I had the most fun I've ever had since Mio left that day. I just hope next time Owl City comes, she'll be here too.

~end~

How'd you like it everyone? Theres no dialogue this time, sorry :| It just felt better if there wasn't any.

Ja'ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ritsu and the others were having a bazaar at their school, required by their business teacher. They were excited, but as it was ending, they felt more and more stressful. Yui and Mugi hadn't sold much, Ritsu wanted to sell everything she had, but most of her customers said, "I'll come back" or "Hold on, I'll just get my money". Only one or two people actually kept their word.

Mugi left to advertise their products, so Ritsu and Yui were left alone.

"Hey Ritsu, can I ask you something?" Yui inquired, being very polite. Ritsu wasn't in a very good mood, as she yelled at Yui a while ago. She didn't do it on purpose, but when it was something important like this, it just slipped out.

"Sure." Ritsu said, not paying much attention. She was thinking of Mio, and how cool it would have been if she were still here. They'd both would most probably be stressed, but in a way where they could overcome it.

_But she's not, _Ritsu thought.

For the past three months, Ritsu wasn't really having the time of her life. Sure her class had been the same, being annoying yet fun as usual, but it wasn't complete. Ritsu only knew Mio for a year, but during that time, she was actually happy. In her old school, Ritsu got along with people, but they weren't the type of friends Ritsu would want to hang out with. But with Mio, everything was alright.

When Ritsu and Mio first met, they gradually became friends. They hung out together along with their other classmates, and it was fun. There was a time when they fought, and they said some pretty harsh words to each other, but they got over it. At least Ritsu hoped so. Ritsu wasn't very observant when it came to people, especially when it was the expressions of calm people. They could either be killing you in their mind, or they could be forgiving you and thinking about kind things about you.

"When is Mio coming back…?" Yui asked, interrupting Mio's thoughts.

"Around June… or July…"

"Oh…"

Yui was silent for a while, most probably thinking of something to say.

Ritsu knew that if Yui would ask anything that was about Mio that would be their subject for a while. Ritsu didn't mind, but it felt weird. Their history teacher once told them "never talk about a person when they're not there". So the idea just stuck with Ritsu. But there they were, talking about Mio.

Yui would once in a while ask, "How's Mio?" or remind her of the past activities they had with Mio before she left. During those times, Ritsu never was able to get over the fact that she really left. Her mind understood that she left, but her heart just thought that she was still in the country; it's just that, she wasn't in Sakuragaoka anymore.

"Excuse me how much is this?" A customer asked her, being the second person who interrupted her thoughts.

"75 pesos." (A/n: Philippine pesos, not Mexican.)

"Ah okay." The customer looked around for a while, then left.

Ritsu sighed. At this rate, they wouldn't be able to sell everything by the time the bazaar closes.

~0~

By the time the bazaar closed, Ritsu was only able to sell around two-thirds of her products, which was a good thing. She was able to pay her mom back, but she wasn't able to get enough money to save for a phone.

"Well I have to go Mugi, Yui. See you on Monday." Ritsu left, along with her brother.

~0~

**End! Hope you liked it :) Next chapter will be uploaded either later this month or next year.**

**Ja matta ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'd like to give you a heads up before you start reading this chapter. I'll be changing some details like Mio and Ritsu's birthday, because it'll hurt my story if I don't. I know, I shouldn't, but I have to.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Months went by and before Ritsu knew it, sophomore year had already started. She'd been waiting for sophomore year to start since the beginning of summer, but not because of school, but of who was coming to visit.

Mio.

Ritsu's POV

I was more than happy to finally see my best friend again. A year without Mio was killing me, but as the days went by, my misery turned into excitement. Which was a good thing because it was already messing with my head. It was as if I had two souls in me, one that was being logical and the other one being totally the opposite by deciding what I should be feeling on its own. Because of this, I end up mentally debating with myself, making me feel like I should be going to a mental hospital soon.

The only thing that annoyed me was how Mio's summer was different from mine. And by different, I mean the months. Mine was from the ending of April to the beginning of June, and hers was July to August. I'd obviously be hard to just hang out with Mio since I wanted to focus more on my studies to get into the A section.

Well, ever since Mio came back, everything was still pretty much the same.

Or at least I thought so.

Because of the time differences, we spoke less and less to each other. And now that she was here, we still barely talk to each other.

August 5, 2012.

Mio and I had a sleepover at my house, and after Mio left, I became awfully depressed. I knew that I wasn't going to be hanging out with her soon.

I walked Mio to the gate, silently hoping she didn't have to leave. But I knew she had to. She already stayed an extra night; I couldn't make her stay forever. Seeing her car, my heart dropped. So much for hoping.

She placed her things on the passenger seats, and went to sit at the front. I tried to fake a smile and waved goodbye. Not even bothering to look back, I turned around and walked towards my house. I couldn't let her see me cry again, especially in front of her mom.

I managed to hold back the welled up tears and by the time I was inside the house, I was slightly drenched because of the rain. Oh well.

I went to my room and decided to try and go back to sleep. I, however, ended up sitting down and stared at nothing. I was thinking about how Mio was right; we did end up having nothing to say to each other by the end of the sleepover. Just the night before we were shouting about irrelevant things and chatting with people online.

I shook my head, trying to clear all my thoughts. I didn't want to think about this now, and I hope I wont have to again.


End file.
